As known in the art, creating music videos requires initially recording a video followed by adding sound (i.e. music) during a separate editing process. This is very time consuming and costly.
As known in the art, to make a video of a still image requires positioning a video camera above the printed image and videotaping the printed image. This is also very time consuming as it requires the video camera to be positioned at such an angle as to hide the edges of the printed image and to remove any glare if the printed image is printed on a glossy paper.
As known in the art, to combine two videos requires users to separately record each video and use a separate editing process to combine them into one. This is also very time consuming and costly.
Embodiments disclosed in the present disclosure overcome the limitations of the prior art.
In the following description, like reference numbers are used to identify like elements. Furthermore, the drawings are intended to illustrate major features of exemplary embodiments in a diagrammatic manner. The drawings are not intended to depict every feature of every implementation nor relative dimensions of the depicted elements, and are not drawn to scale.